


To Not Forgetting

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Leaky Cauldron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Pansy Parkinson walks into a pub and meets Sam Wilson.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Sam Wilson (Marvel)
Kudos: 3
Collections: A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub, Cast the Dice 2020





	To Not Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Cast The Dice 2020: Twos. Meet Cute.
> 
> Slytherin in a Pub 2020: Pansy Parkinson. Sam Wilson.

After work drinks had seemed like a good idea when Pansy had first agreed to them, but now Draco had disappeared with the Maximoff girl, and now Daphne and Percy were deep in shop talk. This was why she didn't like to hang out with people from work, but Daphne was probably the only friend that she had in the entire world and so when she was invited along, she found that she couldn't actually say no. She ended up ordering herself a double whiskey and coke to try and drown out her friends, though she didn't know why she didn't just excuse herself.

She wanted to. She wanted to go home, to run herself a bath with strawberry bubbles and to sink down under them while she let the day wash away from her. But for some reason, she couldn't seem to make herself leave the bar. Instead, she found that she was scouring the room for something, or maybe someone, as she sipped her drink. She was disgusted with herself for not being able to just get up and walk away, but then her eyes fell on a man who was sitting at the other end of the bar.

He gave a nod and lifted his glass in a way that made Pansy wonder if she was meant to make her way over to talk to him or not. She had never been particularly good at reading other people's social cues and that definitely didn't get any better when she was tipsy.

The man seemed to keep his eyes on her though so she took that to be a sign that she should at least go over and introduce herself. This was the first time that she had ever even considered doing anything like this but as she stood up and made her way across the floor, she found that she didn't particularly care about that fact. She knew that she was probably fuelled by the alcohol just then, but that was probably for the best - at least it got her out of talking about the pros and cons of the new office filing system.

"Hello." The man's voice was as smooth as the silk lining on the suit jacket that Pansy wore, but instead of letting her knees buckle under her like some school girl, she just nodded towards Tom who was doing his best to serve the Friday night crowd.

"Buying me a drink?" She asked, letting a smile play across her features as she let this new persona of hers take over. She didn't know who this person was - or who this man was either - but it was a welcome change to her usual routine of home, bath, bed, even if this only lasted for the evening.

"You're straight to the point, aren't you?" The man asked and when Pansy glanced sideways at him she could see his eyebrow was raised in an amused expression. "Do I even get to know your name?"

"Pansy." She told him as she turned to face him, still leaning on the bar and enjoying the looks on his face. "My name is Pansy Parkinson and I take a double whiskey and coke."

"Sam Wilson." He said with a hum, quite obviously looking her up and down before he flagged Tom down. "One double whiskey coming right up. Though diluting it with coke is a crime, you know that right?"

Pansy flashed him a grin. "I'm not all that bothered by petty crime." She told him, realising then that he really didn't have a clue who she was, which honestly she found both entertaining and refreshing. It wasn't often that she came across anyone who didn't know of her or her family, and it was especially rare that she would ever come across someone who didn't recognise Draco on sight.

"I'm not sure you should be telling a stranger that." Sam chuckled though when her drink arrived, he lifted his own with a "cheers".

Pansy just shrugged repeating his "cheers". She crossed her long legs over at her ankles, keeping herself propped up against the bar. "You'll find that I'm the sort of person who can say what I want to who I want." She told him.

Sam's eyebrow lifted but he didn't seem to question that at all, taking a sip of his drink instead and shifting slightly so that he was properly facing her now. "So Pansy Parkinson, I take it you're from around here?"

"Uh-huh. I work nearby." She nodded as she ran a finger around her glass. "And I take it from your accent that you're not?"

"You picked up on that, huh? No, I'm not from here. I'm over for work, actually, but I've decided to take a night off and this place intrigued me."

Pansy glanced around them. She supposed there was something about the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't the cleanest place, nor was it even a fancy establishment, but there was  _ something _ about it that drew you in - the proof there was that out of all the bars in London she and her colleagues repeatedly chose it for their Friday night drinks.

"You won't forget here in a hurry." She hummed as she turned her attention back to him.

"I don't think so, no. And I don't think that's the only thing I won't forget."

Pansy downed her drink before ordering herself another. She was definitely more than a little tipsy now, but she didn't particularly care about that now. She sort of didn't want this strange man to forget her either, though she had a feeling that she wouldn't remember much of this night.


End file.
